


But I Said Please!

by WaitandWonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitandWonder/pseuds/WaitandWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hug me, John. I’ve told you, I’m cold and I need to be warm up and since you won’t turn the heat on I would appreciate if you give me a bit of body heat”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Said Please!

“John!” Sherlock called from his bedroom. John closed his eyes and sighed as he heard him. It had been like that this last two days. Sherlock was sick and apparently when he was sick he became a child, a really annoying and unpleasant child.

“What?” John shouted back.

“Come here”. He heard the detective whined.

With a sighed, he closed his eyes and left the newspaper on the kitchen table. “What now?” He asked lowly more to himself than for Sherlock as he made his way to his friend’s room. As a doctor he enjoyed to take care of people and he knew, from, experience that a lot of people when they were sick tended to be more irritable than usual but Sherlock… he was a special case.

He opened the door and entered the room to find a sleepy Sherlock. He had his eyes narrowed and was almost in a fetal position wrapped up by the sheets.

“John?” he asked before coughing a bit.

“Yeah, what’s wrong Sherlock? Do you want me to bring you a glass of water?” He offered approaching to him.

Sherlock shook his head in refusal as he shuffled up in the bed leaning his back against the back of the bed. “I’m cold, John. Fix it.” He grumbled in his authoritarian voice.

John smiled and put his hand on Sherlock’s forehead. “You’ve still got fever. The analgesic I gave you will start working in an hour, more or less. I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“I don’t like waiting” He snapped sharply and John smiled once again “You don’t say…” the doctor whispered back.

Sherlock pressed his lips together and gave John in an incriminating look. “Turn the heating on, John”.

John arched his eyebrows “Turn the heating on, John pl….” He replayed waiting for Sherlock to say the word.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he sighed loudly. “Turn the heating on, John /please/”

“No” Answered John simply and tried to hide the smile that was beginning to appear in his face.

“No?” Sherlock repeated incredulous “But I said ‘please’!”

“Yes, but you have fever. I’m not putting the heating on. It could make you worse.”

“Then hug me.” He said as if it was the most rational thought in the world.

John frowned “What?” He asked.

“Hug me, John. I’ve told you, I’m cold and I want to be warm. Since you won’t turn the heat on I would appreciate it if you give me a bit of body heat.”

John just stood there watching Sherlock. He was right…a bit and it wouldn’t hurt anybody, would it? They were friends and colleges; there was no need to be confused by things. John licked his lips before answering. “Make yourself comfortable.” He said as he helped Sherlock to shuffle down the bed. “It’s just until you feel warmer, okay?” He said climbing onto the bed next to Sherlock but above the covers. He needed that at least, a layer of sheets to separate them.

John sighed and wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist.

“Closer.” He heard Sherlock said. “I won’t bite.” He teased “Come on, John, I’m cold.”

John bit his lower lip and pulled himself so close to Sherlock that he could feel the detective’s back against his chest. “Happy?” He asked.

Without warning Sherlock grabbed John’s hand in his and settled them against his chest pulling him close still. “Yes.” He answered with a sighed before yawing.

Then there was silence. It probably had been about thirty seconds but to John it seemed like a half an hour. He was hugging Sherlock, in a bed, they were clothed but still. It felt… right and that was scary.

“Stop thinking and relax John” Sherlock said with his eyes still close.

John frowned confused “Shouldn’t it be me telling that to y-?”

“Shush.”

John pressed his lips together and moved a bit to be more comfortable with his hand still in Sherlock’s and on his chest. He closed his eyes trying to relax and from one second to another he felt the tiredness from the last few days. He heard Sherlock mumbled something but he didn’t understand.

It’s not that bad, he said to himself. Sherlock was comfortable and he was tired.

Sherlock could tell the exact moment John fell asleep, his breathing was peaceful and slow and his hand was relaxed in his. With a smile on his face he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

For the next three hours they just laid there, sleeping. Body against body.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to GeekyKitty for kindly offering to do a beta of this. You're amazing :) thank you (and sorry about the late response).


End file.
